


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by dont_rainonmyparade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q LDWS, Adult Themes, Implied Consent, M/M, Sensuality, physical force, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_rainonmyparade/pseuds/dont_rainonmyparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has his own ways of making sure Bond leaves his work at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

When Q isn’t at the airport to meet him, Bond knows why.

The sound of the double-oh’s steps echo off the pavement as he climbs to the doorstep of his flat. Mayfair is quiet tonight, and Bond is reluctantly thankful for domesticity–though he expects the evening to be anything but domestic.

He opens the door slowly, fearing the worst. Six’s latest shenanigans had hardly been chaste, and a jealous Quartermaster is always a stroppy Quartermaster.

A small, dexterous hand reaches out from the darkened flat, and a familiar voice shushes Bond before his instincts can kick in. He is dragged inside, but barely stumbles forward before being pinned into the slammed door.

His hands are restrained above his head. Small hips jut into his. There’s a sharp yank on his tie. In the low light, Bond can see only the glint of Q’s spectacles and the curl of his untidy hair–and he finds it so erotic.

“I’ll bet you didn’t expect this,” Q purrs, his voice thick with desire.

Bond’s response is smothered by Q’s hungry kisses. “You’re aware,” he gasps finally, “that I had to seduce him.”

“I know,” Q snaps darkly, nipping at Bond. “But that isn’t going to stop me shagging you six ways into Sunday.”

James shudders in anticipation as Q’s free hand wanders. “Don’t suppose I have a say in this?”

Q’s grip on the double-oh’s scalp tightens as he tilts the agent’s neck back and whispers softly, “I’ll be asking the questions tonight, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, let's chat about these two! emsdispatch.tumblr.com


End file.
